Our Little Secret
by Uki96
Summary: "Toujours, la main du Destin". Petopher. Young!Petopher


HELLO! Oui bon promis j'arrête de vous faire chier avec mes (LOL) écrits ce soir, surtout qu'à nouveau c'est pas un écrit perso mais à nouveau un cadeau (que voulez-vous, bitches love my body... je vais arrêter là, sinon je vais avoir des problèmes XD)

 **Disclaimer** : A nouveau rien du tout à moi, j'ai à nouveau uniquement reçu l'accord de l'auteure pour poster mon cadeau de Noël XD

 **Rating** : T

 **Note du fils de Lucifer** : Merci à toi Ricard pour ce magnifique Petopher, vraiment tu t'es surpassée, toi qui a toujours eu peur d'écrire sur eux XD j'adore te faire peur, mais j'adore avoir de belles surprises comme ça, merci ma belle XD (Ricard = Erika Keysie au fait XD)

* * *

Christopher Argent, dix-sept ans, s'ennuie. Profondément. Il passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds, fermant ses yeux bleus glacier pendant un instant, un soupire excédé franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres ourlées. Parfois, il déteste vraiment son père, Gérard. Oui, vous vous dites : « quel adolescent n'a pas dit ça ? » mais Chris est sérieux. Il déteste vraiment son père. Ce n'est pas passager, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire ou penser. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Christopher est privé de sortie non plus.

En réalité, ça remonte à seulement 2 ans. Depuis la mort de sa mère. Tant que Jeanne était en vie, Gérard était plutôt gentil. Du moins n'était-il pas ouvertement méchant et… raciste. C'est bien le seul terme qui vient à l'esprit de Chris pour décrire l'esprit radical de son géniteur.

Le pire, c'est pour Kate. Katherine, sa petite sœur. Elle est tellement jeune et influençable que les idées empoisonnées de Gérard lui polluent l'esprit. Il y a deux ans, Kate était une jeune fille serviable, souriante et joviale. Aujourd'hui, elle est cynique, sombre et méprisante. Agressive et violente même. Chris n'en revient pas du changement drastique qu'elle a subit.

Et encore, il ne l'a jamais vu face à un loup. Kate n'a pas encore l'âge adéquat pour chasser, et Chris souhaiterait qu'elle n'ait jamais cet âge, pour le bien de tous. L'entraînement de Gérard est vicieux et sans merci. Le Chasseur Senior ne fait aucune distinction, si tu es un loup-garou, alors tu meurs, que tu sois bon ou pas, c'est la même chose.

Christopher est peut-être un idéaliste, du haut de ses dix-sept pauvres années, mais il croit tout de même que tuer des loup-garous sur le simple postulat qu'ils pourraient peut-être, éventuellement, un jour lointain, tuer un innocent, n'est pas assez pour les exécuter. Il n'apprécie pas la politique de son père, et pourtant il doit s'y soumettre sans rien dire.

Voilà pourquoi il déteste son père. Il se sent l'âme d'un assassin dans ces cas-là. Il n'est pas un assassin. Il est le héros, lui, pas le vilain. Sauf qu'il a l'impression de faire partie du mauvais côté, que son propre père fait partie des méchant, et qu'il est pire que « la vermine » qu'ils sont censés exterminer.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand il entend un bruit suspect venant de sa fenêtre. Le cœur battant, il glisse la main sous l'oreiller contre lequel il est appuyé, dans son lit. Ses doigts rencontrent une surface métallique froide et s'enroulent autour d'elle lentement. Il a fermé ses yeux azurs et calme sa respiration pour faire semblant de s'être assoupi.

La fenêtre coulisse doucement, le bois grinçant, rechignant à laisser l'intrus pénétrer dans la pièce. Des bruits de pas feutrés, presque inaudibles pour une oreille non attentive, résonnent dans la pièce silencieuse. Des frottements de tissus, des bruissements. Il se rapproche. Une respiration. Il est presque là.

\- Si tu comptes faire semblant de dormir toute la soirée, je m'en vais m'amuser avec un autre, moi, fait une voix faussement ennuyée.

Le cœur du Chasseur s'arrête avant de faire une embardée lorsqu'il reconnait la voix de l'inconnu pas si inconnu qui s'est adressé à lui. Il ouvre précipitamment les yeux, dardant ses deux éclairs bleus furieux sur l'adolescent en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Siffle-t-il en relâchant l'arme qu'il cache sous son oreiller.

Le jeune en face de lui hausse un sourcil entendu. Ou alors sarcastique. Chris n'est pas très sûr, et au final c'est la même chose, il s'en fout. Il scrute son vis-à-vis, cherchant le comportement à adopter.

L'intrus qui s'est glissé dans sa chambre est aussi grand que lui, brun, les cheveux assez longs pour qu'ils lui balaient le front avec négligence, mettant en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu plus pur et plus saisissant que ceux du jeune Chasseur. Son visage d'une pâleur de porcelaine est légèrement anguleux, ce qui lui donne un air assez sévère, contrebalancé par son sourire ravageur. Il donne l'impression d'une beauté froide qui ne peut qu'attirer le regard et forcer l'admiration de tout un chacun. Il n'est pas d'une carrure imposante, mais ses épaules sont carrées, et son corps svelte. On pourrait croire qu'il est inoffensif mais sous son apparence fuselée se cache une grande force. Pas étonnant, cela dit, puisque le jeune homme qui lui fait face est un loup-garou, cet être mythologique doté d'une force surhumaine, de crocs, de griffes et de poils.

\- Tu comptes m'observer encore longtemps ou venir me dire bonsoir plus convenablement ? Lui lance alors le lycanthrope, son sourcil toujours levé de façon insolente.

Chris soupire légèrement, mais ne peut empêcher un petit sourire de relever la commissure de ses lèvres. Il se lève de son lit et s'approche du jeune brun. Sans attendre, il passe ses bras autour de son cou et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis en un simple effleurement.

\- Peter, si mon père te trouve là, tu es mort. Littéralement, fait gravement le Chasseur, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Est-ce donc un si grand crime de vouloir te distraire alors que tu es puni par ton tyran psychopathe de père ? S'agace légèrement le loup, très peu satisfait par l'accueil de son petit copain.

Christopher soupire, sentant l'irritation de Peter, et se recule légèrement.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais venir dans la maison du chasseur qui veut ta peau, et avec elle toute celle de ta famille, c'est pas ce que j'appelle quelque chose d'avisé ni de judicieux. Je m'inquiète pour toi, figure-toi.

Peter se contente d'hausser les épaules, au plus grand mécontentement du jeune Chasseur.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Peter ! S'énerve-t-il en croisant les bras. Mon père n'est pas à prendre à la rigolade ! Il veut vous _tuer_ ! Tu ne saisis pas la gravité de la situation ?!

Le loup lève les yeux au ciel, déjà lassé par la tournure que prennent les événements.

\- Chris, crois-moi, je sais combien tout ça est sérieux. Et dangereux. Mais ce n'est pas le premier chasseur que je rencontre…

\- Peut-être pas le premier, mais probablement le dernier ! Gérard ne respecte pas le code, Peter. C'est l'Inquisiteur qui brûlait les sorcières sur simple supposition, c'est Hitler qui gazait des pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien demandé. Mon père utilise une épée pour vous couper en deux ! Réplique durement le fils Argent, une colère sombre et sourde brûlant dans ses veines et flamboyant dans ses yeux aux iris bleutés.

\- Il ne me fait pas peur, fait simplement Peter, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son amant.

\- Il devrait.

Un silence de plomb tombe dans sur la chambre alors qu'ils se scrutent, l'ardeur et la passion de la jeunesse étreignant leurs cœurs. Ils s'affrontent sans un mot, une bataille de regard l'un veut faire comprendre à l'autre à quel point tout ceci risque de leur coûter, l'autre veut lui prouver que ça en vaut le prix et qu'il est prêt à tout pour ça.

\- Je ne me soumettrais pas à la terreur qu'il veut nous insuffler, laisse finalement tomber le loup, tendu par la colère.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas prendre en compte la menace, réplique Chris avec froideur.

\- Je la prendre en compte, j'en ai conscience.

Un autre silence se fait mais cette fois, Christopher ne soutient pas le regard de Peter. Il sert les dents tout en prononçant ces mots :

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Christopher Argent n'est pas fleur bleue. Ni même trop dans le romantisme. Mais il y a des mots que l'on doit prononcer, et ces mots-là en font partie. Si ça peut convaincre Peter d'être plus prudent, alors il les proférera autant de fois que nécessaire. Même s'il se sent stupide en les formulant.

Le loup a un petit sourire suffisant. Voilà donc pourquoi le Chasseur s'emporte tant. Croyez-le ou non, mais le brun n'avait pas compris que la colère de Christopher était si virulente parce qu'il s'inquiétait _réellement_ pour lui. Peter s'approche de lui et saisit son visage en coupe pour pouvoir rencontrer son regard glacier.

\- T'es vraiment trop niais, ricane-t-il, une lueur de malice faisant briller ses prunelles.

\- Je t'emmerde, répond Chris, légèrement vexé que son amant se foute allégrement de lui.

Avec un rire, Peter l'embrasse. C'est simple, léger, et tendre. Mais ça ne tarde pas à déraper, naturellement, et les mains se font baladeuses, les langues se cherchent et dansent ensemble, les respirations se mêlent à l'image des corps qui se rapprochent, se touchent, se découvrent, ou plutôt se redécouvrent encore, se plaisent à sa goûter et se taquiner.

Chris est à califourchon sur Peter, et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Leur petit monde d'amour les entoure, et ils sont bien, là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant tout ce qu'ils ont à partager.

Mais ce petit monde vole en éclat lorsque résonne une voix. Elle est dure, pleine de dégoût et de mépris. Une violence à peine contenue se répercute dans leur chair à la prononciation de ces mots haineux et furieux.

\- Ecartez-vous.

Ces mots-là sont distincts, clairs, et ne souffrent aucune discussion.

Gérard est là, debout devant le lit, une épée dans la main.

La seule chose que Christopher parvient à voir, à comprendre, et qu'il se souviendra toute sa vie durant, c'est l'épée tranchante de son père coupant la tête de son amant avec facilité, dextérité et rapidité.

* * *

Tssssssssssss quelle belle fin, j'adoooooore, c'est si beau *µ*

Bref, merci à Ricard, buvons à ta santé #blaguedemerde

With my sincerious love

Uki


End file.
